


Stargate: Transference

by Heath_E



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fire, Gen, Phoenixes, Resurrection, Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements, Whump, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath_E/pseuds/Heath_E
Summary: Alice and the rabbit hole, Dorthy and the tornado. It was almost funny really. How similar her story was shaping up to be. Atleast. Until Hazel found herself with several weapons trained in her.This clearly wasn't Kansas anymore.
Kudos: 3





	1. Transference

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a idle scrawling at work in the back of my notepad in between orders and when I had nothing else to do.
> 
> Thanks to My Boyfriend, BadStargateImagines, AafterglowEeye, Mobius an some of the other members of the Stargate Community

ha·zel

/ˈhāzəl/

noun

A temperate shrub or small tree with broad leaves, bearing prominent male catkins in spring and round hard-shelled edible nuts in autumn. The Celts believed hazelnuts gave one wisdom and inspiration. "The Hazel Branch" from Grimms' Fairy Tales claims that hazel branches offer the greatest protection from snakes and other things that creep on the earth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Combat boots pounded across dark ground. Something unknowable roared, it's whip like tendrils sending another tree crashing near the team.

**_"GET TO THE RIFT!"_ ** __ Barked an order. 

Another alien roar ripped through the forest. Another tree fell. The group scattered to dodge it. Just on the horizon their way home was visible. A flickering veil with a view home. 

**_“WE’RE ALMOST THERE! JUST KEEP RUNNING!”_ **

The first couple members made it, rushing into the rift, now out of the woods quite literally. Something whizzed over the heads of the others still running. It hit the ground with a crash. The veil flickered, like a glitching projection. 

Another roar echoed. Much closer than the last.

To give her lagging team members sometime she Skitter to a stop, swiveling to raise her P90 at the creature. Firing off a couple rounds. The thing screeched in response. 

One of her team paused at the rift, shouting, “Captain!” 

“I’m right behind you! Just head on through!” She replied back taking another burst of shots, the things screeching again. The other hesitated but quickly ducked through. 

She started to move back, still firing trying to head for the rift. Unfortunately, she had just missed the tendril swiping for her. It lashed into her side and sent her flying backwards into the nearest tree. She dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks after, wind knocked from her. Her weapon lay several feet away. 

The creature coiled letting off a roar, rearing to attack. She scrambled to her feet and made a desperate attempt at a mad dash the last few feet. The beast sending more of whatever it could get it’s tentacles in her direction. Her view home flickered with every crash. For a moment the view through seemed off. 

She didn’t have time to think on it though with the thing quickly bearing down on her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel launched from the gate, tumbling head over heels down the grated ramp, her glasses sailing off. Everything was a haze, the ringing in her ears and the flashing red lights not helping.    
Head spinning, she dragged herself upright into a sitting position, scanning her surroundings. Even between the blur and the slight wavering from her disorientation, it was clear several people in uniform had their weapons trained on her. She swore to herself and slowly raised her hands, palms out and empty, in surrender, squinting to try and see better. 

She quickly found herself restrained , stripped of her field gear, and being led out of the room. Squinting back over her shoulder, she could see a great ring, just before it slipped out of sight as she was dragged into the hall. This wasn’t home was it?    
She staggered as she was shoved into a holding cell. From what she could make out of the blur she could see that there was a relatively okay bed, a small table, and a couple other amenities she couldn’t quite discern. It wasn’t the worst place she had ever been held in. She flopped onto the bed as she waited for someone to come and interrogate her, atleast she figured that’s what they would do. Easy to tell this was a military facility after all. 

After a long while a guard entered and told her to follow. She did so, remaining silent. The room she was led to was bare aside from a table, chairs, and a camera. She squinted from the set up to the guard, but took a seat. The next couple hours featured a rotation of high ranking military men, drilling the same questions over and over. Her answering what she could without breaking her own swear of secrecy. 

Who are you? 

Where are you from?

Who do you work for?

What do you want?

Why are you here?

“Hazel Amanada Walker.”

“Black Lake, Alabama.”

“No one.”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t know.” Came the answers. 

Though the airmen never seemed happy with them. Always asking the some ones on repetition. 

She found herself grinding the heels of her hands against her temples, eyes screwed shut, giving the same answers over and over. Head pounding from a combination of stress and her own straining to see. Fed up she snapped. Shouting in an altered latin, most often spoken by the demons she had run-ins with back home, hoping either the sudden change in language or the slightly more guttural noises of the dialect would drive them off. 

It did grant her atleast a few minutes respite from the continued questions. Though soon more airmen would come with the same questions over again. She refused to answer them. Still shouting in this altered latin. 

Eventually. They left her be. She wasn’t sure for how long. There was no clock in here and her watch had stopped working. When she heard someone enter again though she groaned where she had her head rested against the cold metal table, spitting, once more in Latin. _ “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS. I REFUSE TO ANSWER ANY MORE OF THEM.” _

An answer greeted her, returned in latin. A more gentle voice than the airmen from prior. _ “I’m sorry. We just want to be sure you’re telling the truth.” _

__ She took pause. This wasn't hell's latin, but human latin. But it was clear whoever was speaking had clear enough understanding to know it was at the very least some form of latin. She raised her head slowly. Squinting up at him. A brunette haired man, tall and relatively thin, though he carried himself square shouldered. A file was clasped in his hands. _ “Are you...having trouble seeing?”  _ He inquired.    
She remained silent for a long moment, studying him best she could. Finally, she slowly answered in english. “I lost my glasses when I landed.” 

The man nodded, “I thought so. I noticed them on the gateroom floor.” He rummaged in the breast pocket of his green jacket for a moment before holding his hands out to her. She hesitated before reaching out, hand just missing his at first, before she got it on the second try, taking her glasses from him. 

Sliding them onto her face she blinked and squinted a moment, the now clear vision making her a bit dizzy. Her eyes then turned up to the man. His brow was creased, icy blue eyes studying her from behind his own glasses. His lips pinched in a thin line. They both stayed silent for a moment, eyeing each other curiously before she finally sighed, resting her fingers against her temple while leaning on her elbow. “Alright…..what do you need to ask…”

He slowly took the seat across from her saying slowly, “The general things. Who are you? Where are you f-” 

She cut him off. “I’ve already answered these.”

He nodded. “I know but..”

“But what?”

“Hazel Amanada Walker doesn’t exist in any state records. And there’s no place called Black Lake in Alabama.” He explained. 

She paused slowly looking up at him, blinking. “What?”

“You don’t exist.”

She stared at him a long moment before sitting back in her chair, taking a moment to sort through the still semi-dazed thoughts. After a long moment she shut her eyes and groaned, bringing her hand up, elbow resting in the palm of her other. Heel pressed against her forehead. “Can you...tell me how that gate works?” 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

She gave a slight chuckle, “I…” After a moment of thinking she continued. “I saw a blue flash from it when I glanced back over my shoulder while being dragged out. The trip was cold. I was a little frosted when I came out. I didn’t see it before it went out but I know it bathed everything in blue light.” After a moment she moved her hand so she could see him, crossing her arms. “Wormhole...right?”

It was his turn to stare at her this time. After a long moment where his mouth worked to form words but none came, he finally found his tongue and started to inquire, “How d-?”

She cut him off again. “I can’t tell you. Just that I’m from Earth. But...clearly not this one.”

His brow furrowed a moment as he repeated back, “Not this one?” As soon as the words left his lips his eyes went wide. Something clicking in his mind. “You're from a different reality.” 

“Apparently.” She replied with a shrug. “And I need to get home.”

“But How did you get here in the first place?” The man inquired, his brow furrowing again. 

She gave a slight laugh. “I could not ,for the life of me, tell you. I know what a wormhole is. But I can’t tell you how it works. I have a degree in music.”

“Ah.” He replied, nodding for a moment and falling silent before continuing. “I’ll talk to the General and see if he and Sam can figure out how to get you back to your own reality.”

“Sam?” She inquired. 

“A friend of mine. She works here, in our Engineering Department.”

Hazel nodded. “She know alot about the Gate?”

“She rigged our Dialing Computer so.” 

“Ah...So... alot then.”

Both of them fell silent for a long moment. Only the occasional shuffle or other small noise filling the room. Hazel eventually spoke up. "So I told you my name. Can I ask what yours is?" She inquired slowly.

The brunette haired man glanced across at her, gaze raising from where he had been reading what little of the file there was. "Oh! Um. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson." 

She nodded, "Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'll try to remember that." Studying him a moment she continued. "You don't strike me as an MD, and , not saying an MD  _ couldn't _ be conversational in Latin, I'd guess Ph.D?"

He nodded, "Archeology."

She gave her own nod in return. "Archeology is a fascinating thing. Helping find all the little things that helped shape us and all the little things time has forgotten. Old gods and old worship, art with more purpose than just to be pretty."

He chuckled. "You sound like you enjoy it. What made you take a degree in Music rather than it?"

She shrugged. "While seeing the lives the people of the past led is fascinating. And on a more Linguistic note, resurrecting those old languages in some small part is just as fascinating. Music has always spoken to me on a deeper level. You don't even truly need to understand the language for good music to get its message across. To get across the feelings and ideals of the person behind it. And of course. Alot of oral tradition was passed as song and poetry. It's one of those things that more greatly unites us than language and art alone." 

"Wow." Daniel replied, the corners of his lips quirking just slightly up into a smile. "I've never been one to develop very deeply into music but. You are right. Song is how alot of tradition was passed and still holds a very important place for alot of cultures in one way or another."

"I've always really loved music. The shear potential. And the fact that sometimes if you just can't find the words to express yourself, you can find the notes." She smiled. "Definitely easier to say what needs to be said sometimes."

"That's Understandable." He nodded. "Can I ask how you came to love music?"

She gave another shrug. "It was one of the constants in my life. Starting from when I was very young my mom had given me a diskman and a beat up CD case full of CDs from her youth, all kinds of music contained in that little case. Rock, Pop, Metal, Country, Folk, Reggae, Classical, so on and so forth and in almost every language you could imagine. I dragged that diskman and CD case with me everywhere, I made mix CDs for different purposes, different moods. Whenever I felt like everything was too loud, when the things people said hurt, I knew I could put on headphones and down the din out."

"Have a favourite genre?" Daniel inquired.

Hazel laughed and gestured to herself, bringing Daniel's attention to the fact her arms were absolutely covered in tattoos from shoulder to wrist and creeped along her collar bone. "I'd like you to take a wild guess."

He chuckled. "Rock?"

"Bullseye." She grinned.

He chuckled again and his eyes started to more carefully study the dark ink on her arms. Everything from her shoulders to her elbows was religious in nature, spanning at least a hundred or so, woven together in a way that showed how they overlapped, shower how they shared stories to some degree. After a long moment he inquired. "Are you..religious?" 

"Not in the sense I pray everyday for little miracles. But I do believe there's a higher power of some kind." She gestured to her tattoos. "Arguably I'd say I'm a bit of an Omnist. Someone who believes every religion has its truths." 

"That makes sense." He replied. Taking a moment to study her tattoos more, he started to take note of the fact that her left arm was devoted solely to the iconography of more hellish and punishment aligned entities, while the right was devoted to the heavens and protectors. Curious he inquired, "Can I ask why you have them arranged the way that you do?"

She grinned, like she were about to tell him some great joke. "Do you know the latin word for left?"

He paused before grinning in return, the joke clicking with him almost immediately. " _ Sinestram _ ."

She gave a laughing snort, "Nobody ever asks! It's always been this like, inside joke to myself. Especially with the fact-" She raised her left hand, giving the fingers a wave, "I'm left handed! I always thought it was hilarious!"

"It is!" He chuckled.

She gave another laughing snort and as her laughter started to taper out she sighed and said, "You probably need to get back to whatever you need to be doing. I imagine they got what they want now."

He nodded and stood, picking up the file from the table. "It's been nice talking to you Ms. Walker."

"Nice talking to you too Doctor Jackson." She smiled. "And Hazel's just fine. No need to call me miss."

He offered her one hand to shake, which she took with a smile. His brow creased slightly when they made contact though. Her skin was unusually warm against his, almost feverish. He glanced up from their hands to her face. She looked healthy, albeit her eyes were ringed by dark circles. Yet. He still found himself frowning and slowly inquiring. “Are you...feeling alright?” 

Her own brow creased in return and she tipped her head slightly. “Yeah..? I mean. I’m a little headachey, a little dizzy. But I figure it’s a minor concussion from hitting that ramp like I did. Why?” 

He held her hand up. “You feel kind of warm.” 

She cocked a brow and tried to brush it off with a smile. “I usually do. I’m just one of those people. Ya know?”

He frowned. “Still. Would you be willing to stop by the infirmary? At the very least you could get some painkillers for your headache.”

She paused a moment before sighing. “Alright.” 

He nodded and let her hand go, “I’ll see if I can escort you down there. That okay?”

“Sure.” 

With that she was left in the room for several moments. With one finger she traced invisible shapes along the table. Finally Daniel returned, a small smile on his lips as she looked up. He waved her to follow. Which she did. Tailing along behind him as he navigated the hive like halls. In some ways it almost reminded her of her own place of work. Just with less polish. And marble. 

Around another corner and through some doors, they entered the infirmary. A small woman with a clipboard almost immediately took note of their arrival. Glancing towards them and inquiring. “Is everything alright?”

Daniel gestured to Hazel who glanced up at him and then back to the doctor, giving a little wave. “Bringing her in for a quick check up.” 

The woman nodded and gestured for Hazel to come forward and take a seat on one of the empty beds. She did so. Waiting and listening. The doctor went and retrieved some fresh paper work for fill out, clipping it to her clipboard and then focused on Hazel. “I’m Doctor Janet Fraiser. Can I get your name?” 

“Hazel Walker.” Hazel replied.

She nodded, writing her name into the sheet. “Age?”

“28.”

“Marital Status?”

“Single.”

“Allergies?”

“None.”

“Prior Medical Conditions?”

“Well. Except for my eyes. None.”

She nodded, “Finally. Any current problems?”

“I think I have a minor concussion but-” Hazel started to reply before Daniel interjected.

“She feels a bit feverish.” 

Hazel glanced back at him with a slight quirk down to the corner of her mouth. Janet glanced towards him. Her brow creasing for a moment before she turned and quickly moved off, bringing back a blood pressure machine and thermometer. 

After fitting the cuff around her upper arm Janet fitted the thermometer probe with a guard and gestured at Hazel with a simple command. “Open.” 

Hazel sighed and did so, letting her slot the thermometer under her tongue.When it beeped. Janet frowned. Her brow creasing. She quickly waved down one of the nurses on duty and whispered something to them before sending them on. She glanced to Danile. “This is the woman from the unscheduled activation, right?”

Daniel nodded, his own brow creasing. 

She nodded and glanced back down to Hazel. “Ma’am. I’m sorry. But we’ll need to put you under quarantine.” 

Hazel’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“You’re running a low grade fever. We just want to make sure you aren’t carrying anything contagious.” She explained. 

Hazel’s brow furrowed. But she nodded. Understanding. Though she still sighed. 

Janet stepped away, whispering to Daniel who nodded. She nodded in return and then quickly moved off. Presumably to help ready quarantine.

Hazel glanced to Daniel, inquiring "She say how high my fever was to you?"

"Around 100." He replied, his brow creased slightly. 

She nodded with a hum, turning back forward. "About average."

"Average?" Daniel questioned, his brow furrowing. He seemed to be growing more concerned.

"I...keep a low grade fever, so to speak. 100 is pretty normal. Little high. Probably the stress." She shrugged.

"You've...been this way for awhile?" He replied, circling around to her front, taking a seat in front of her. "Why haven't you ever gone to see someone? Get treated."

Hazel answered, her voice low, trying to keep the conversation between just them. "That's the thing, Daniel. There's nothing to treat. I'm not sick."

"But you have a fever!" He frowned.

"It's not a fever for me. It's my average body temp. I mean. There was a point I had the normal human body temp. But. I don't anymore." She shrugged, the word human seemed emphasised, like she didn't belong counted among it, "It'll make sense in time I imagine. You'll understand."

His brow furrowed further. His frown deepened. After a beat of silence he slowly asked. "Why do you say human like that?"

A soft smile crossed her face and she shrugged. For a moment Daniel saw some level of longing in her expression , as though she wanted something she had lost long ago back. "I can't explain. Not yet."

She looked up as Janet came back. The woman gestured for Hazel to stand, which she did so, and stated. “We have our quarantine ready? Are you ready?”    
“I suppose as ready as I can be for quarantine.” Hazel replied. 

Janet nodded and waved her to follow, leading her out into the weaving gray halls.


	2. Quarantine

The room was barren except for the hospital bed she found herself on. Machines beeped and hummed, the only real sound that filled the silence. The doctor had insisted on it. The machines. The wires. The tests.

Daniel watched her, his brow creased. Her blue eyes were focused up on the dull concrete ceiling. Every so often her hand drifted to one of the electrodes tapped to her skin to idly scratch. The more he thought about the situation the more odd it seemed. Aside from her name and age, they knew very little about her. What did so do for a living that would have ended up with her crossing realities? How did she get here? What was her reality like?

Was she even human?

He Was startled from thought when the door to the observation room opened behind him. He swiveled around to be met with Janet at the door, a file in her hands that she was flipping back and forth through, her own brow creased. 

She moved from the door and stepped up beside Daniel, glancing down at the patient below.

After a moment Daniel inquired, "Is...something wrong?"

She glanced over at him and then down at the file. "She isn't ill but…" She trailed off.

"But?" Daniel frowned.

“I found something.” She flicked through the file and offered an Xray out to Daniel. His brow furrowed and he took it as she explained. “It’s only the size of a small grain of rice.” Tapping the spot, she continued, “But it’s implanted near the base of her neck.”

“Do you know what it is?” Daniel frowned, glancing back up at her.

“I’m not sure. I’d need to remove it to know.” She replied, frowning.

He nodded and glanced back down at Hazel, brow creased.

Janet turned and left, taking the short walk down to the door of the ISO room. She paused a moment. Reading back over the file in her hands, before swiping her card alongside the door.

Hazel glanced over from where she lay as the locks clicked and disengaged, the door sliding open to reveal the petite doctor behind. She dragged herself upright. Brow furrowed slightly. "Hello Doctor Fraiser. Did you get everything you needed or are there more tests? Am I good to go?"

“I’m sorry Ms. walker. I can’t let you go quite yet.” Janet replied, shifting the file in her hands. 

Hazel tipped her head slightly, frowning. “Why not? I shouldn’t be sick or anything.”

Janet sighed. “Ms. Walker. Are...you aware of the device embedded at the base of your neck?” 

Hazel seemed to bristle just slightly at this, shifting on the bed. Seeming to almost withdraw from Janet. Janet picked up on this. Backing away herself. They eyed each other in some sort of stand off. Lips pinched in thin lines. “Ms Walker,” She slowly said, “I need to remove the device. I need to make sure it’s not something that can harm anyone in this facility.” 

“I can very easily tell you it’s not as well as that you absolutely  **_cannot_ ** remove it.” Hazel replied, slipping off the opposite side of the bed from her. She felt the wires tug, the sticky backing on the electrodes pulling the fine hairs on her skin. 

Janet shifted hand bruising for her pager. Hazel’s eyes tracked the movement, flicking from Janet’s hand to her face. She frowned. “Doctor Fraiser. If you want to know what the device is I can tell you. But I cannot let you remove it. “

The doctor studied her but gestured for her to go ahead and explain. Hazel eyed her as she began, “It’s an RFID chip. Quite a bit more powerful than the kind you put in pets, but about the same size. The information on it is basically everything you’d see on my driver’s ID.”

“Can I ask who put it there? And why?” Janet inquired, her lips pursed slightly. 

Hazel shook her head, “That’s something I can’t tell you.

Janet frowned, “Your fever is still unexplained. While I could not find any pathogens or drugs that could possibly be causing it. There’s still some concern.”

“I promise you I’m not contagious. I know my temperature is around 100. It stays there. That’s my natural temperature.” Hazel explained, frowning.

Janet shook her head. “Keeping a fever, even if low grade, for more than three days consistently or two weeks recurrent can be potentially very dangerous and can point to a very serious infection.”

“But you saw no infection. Did you?” Hazel countered. 

She began to reply, “Well no, but we still need to-” 

Hazel however, cut her off. “Doctor. I appreciate the concern. But I am a healthy individual, even if I have a high body temperature. However. This is my normal. As you stated, I am carrying no diseases or drugs that could potentially affect other base members.”

Janet sighed, relenting. “Okay. I’ll let the general know you are safe for release. Just please. If you find yourself with a temperature any higher.  **_Come and see me._ ** I’d rather be able to treat you and make sure you’re healthy than for you to get sick. And of course I’d prefer to stop the possible spread of an illness if I can.” 

“Of course Doctor. I understand.” Hazel nodded. 

Janet frowned and slowly turned away, heading back out into the halls of the SGC.

Having heard the conversation and having seen Janet from the observation room, Daniel stood up from the desk chair he had been in and made his way down himself. As he got to the blast door he gave a little wave to the posted Guard. "Mind if I visit her?"

The Guard eyed him a moment before nodding and turning to swipe the security card. Daniel gave a thankful nod as the blast door opened.    


The sound of the door opening again made Hazel glance up from where she was still standing on the opposite side of the bed. Her brows furrowed slightly and her head cocked before her expression settled again. Though she watched him closely, with more caution. “Hello Dr. Jackson. Nice to see you again.”

“Daniel.” He corrected with a smile, casually strolling across the concrete towards her, his hands in his pockets. “It’s nice to see you again too, Hazel.”

She chuckled, “Right, Daniel.” Righting herself from her she had been leaning she continued, “So. What brings you to visit?”

He glanced around a moment, shifting to grab a chair and take a seat, smiling gently up at her. “I wanted to ask a few questions.”

She closed her eyes, letting out a slow sigh. Her tone was light and joking, though he could hear the faintest tension in it. “I think I’ve already answered everything you guys could ask. What more could I possibly say?” 

“I want to know more about you as a person. More about your reality.” He replied. 

Her eyes flicked open almost immediately at this, one brow cocking. “More about me as a person?” 

He nodded, “Yes. How you interact with your reality. How you spend your time there. What your world is like.” 

Her brow furrowed, a sort of confusion crossing her face. “...Why…??” She asked slowly.

“Well. I’m curious. You’re in some ways a fascinating individual.” He gestured at her with one hand, “Clearly you know about a lot of different religions and how a lot of their stories overlap. You also clearly know latin. If not more languages. I’d like to know more about you.” 

She blinked slightly, glancing down at her arms a moment and then back up at him, head tilting, eyes squinting for a moment. She then cocked her head to the other side. After a long moment of studying him she finally said. “Ooookay...so...where should I start?”

He smiled and thought for a moment before inquiring, “What drove you to learn latin?”

“I was fascinated by the roots of the English language.” She answered, with a shrug. “The way it’s this great big patchwork forged over hundreds of years. This fascination with my own language led me to looking into the languages that helped create those foundations. I started with Latin. And then I moved to Ancient Greek. And then German. And then French. And-”

Daniel interjected, his own head tipping this time. “How many languages do you know?”

Hazel paused, glancing towards him, “I..um...I’ve never counted.” 

He chuckled, “Can you list them?”

“I..uh..sure?” She paused to think a second before slowly saying, “Gaelic, Japanese, German, Korean, Mandarin, Russian, French, Ancient and Modern Egyptian, Ancient and Modern Greek, Latin, Ancient Norse, Icelandic, Dutch, and Spanish.”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose slightly, “Sixteen.”

Taking a moment to count for herself, Hazel nodded, “Yeah. I guess so.” 


End file.
